


Reigisa Macro/Micro

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, NSFW, Yaoi, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei shrinks and is found by Nagisa, who can't control himself..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where is Rei?" asked Makoto, a worried expression on his face. "I don’t know, he never misses school, much less training." answered Nagisa.  
…

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Rei’s screams where muffled by a strong force which shook the whole grown like an earthquake. It was dark, humid, and smelled like dirty clothes. Nagisa threw his sport’s bag into the chair in his room. That caused Rei to scream even louder, this time, Nagisa heard it, though it was low, it was definitely something, and that something, was coming from inside his bag. Nagisa grabbed his notebook and rolled it as much as he could (which wasn’t much) as he approached his bag. As he slowly opened the zipper, Rei became blinded by the white light inside of the room. Huge hands loomed above Rei as they grabbed the clothes and shoes inside of the bag. He saw something move, and could have sworn it was son sort of insect. He was about to hit it with his notebook until he heard a very loud "STOP!" Nagisa peered down into the bag, and saw that it was actually a 3 inch told Rei.

"Rei?" Asked a now very curious Nagisa. "Nagisa?" was all he heard as an answer. "What the hell happened to you?" "I don’t know, I only remember waking up on this dark place, where am I, why are you so… Big?" "I am not big Rei, you are small… You where in my sport’s bag." "Your sport’s bag? How did i get there?" "I don’t know.. I thought you where a bug or something, you where lucky I didn’t crushed you." Rei looked a little bothered by that last remark, and Nagisa decided not to comment further on his size. "Do you want to, you know, get out of my bag?" "Um, yeah.." 

Rei was having trouble processing all of this. “I should probably,” Nagisa was searching for the right words to use in order not to bother Rei so much. “I’m putting my hand in the bag, so you can, climb up I guess…” “Yeah sure.” Slowly the hand loomed over the bag’s entrance, Rei ran across the bag onto a corner, it was a reflex, he knew Nagisa would never hurt him, but still, it was a hand that could just as easily crush him. Nagisa noticed this, and laid softly and slowly his hand, he left it there, didn’t even try to approach Rei, he could only imagine how disoriented and frightened he was. Finally Nagisa felt Rei’s small hands grab him, and slowly push his body forward into his palm. Nagisa curled up slowly his hand in a protective sort of way, and felt Rei flinch to his touch, his whole body, within his cupped up hand.

Nagisa walked very slowly towards his desk, where he opened his hand as he left Rei down to wonder in this new landscape. Nagisa couldn’t stand how cute Rei looked, walking around his desk, and had to hide a hot sensation that started to rise from below his gut. “This is so weird.” mumbled Rei as he walked around the desk. “Nagisa are you okay? You look, flustered… Do you have a fever?” “Um, no, I’m okay.” Said Nagisa with a shaky voice. Rei noticed this and walked over the edge of the desk. Nagisa’s hands flew into his dick. “Oh, i’m, sorry… I…” Rei’s view lifted with his hands, as if acting innocent. Nagisa’s red tone deepened, and made its way to his neck. “No, it’s me who should be, um…” He eyed Rei before grabbing him out of nowhere. Rei screamed at the sudden jolt but tried to calm down. “Nagisa, what are you doing?” Nagisa walked into his bed and sat down. Never looking away from Rei. “I, umm… want to try something.” He said, and slowly began undressing Rei. “Nagisa what the..!” He couldn’t fight agains Nagisa’s powerful grip and fingers, which worked carefully but fast. Rei was naked within seconds. His blush covering almost all of his body. “I’m sorry, its just that, you look so cute, I…” Nagisa’s voice trailed of, and a very noticeable erection began growing within Rei, he covered his face. Nagisa doubted for a second, maybe a second to long for Rei’s liking, for a moan escaped his lips, until Nagisa’s lips met his cock.


	2. welp, got inspired...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get curious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been reading my texts i believe you should know, I'm not a native english speaker so I make lots of errors while writing, soo, sorry if this causes some inconvenience... I'll try my best!

Nagisa started licking Rei's dick, slowly at first, not trying to really give a heart-attack to Rei, but enjoying his little squeals of both, pleasure and fear. Rei was confused as hell, and was embarrassed to the point of no return every time  his mouth let escape tiny gasps. Truth be told he was secretly in love with the short ~~(now huge)~~ blond guy, but not in a thousand years would he have imagined that this is how things would be with them.

Nagisa noted that Rei started sobbing, not the pleasurable sort of sob, but the sad, heart broken sort of sob, so he stopped. Rei let out a soft "Don't stop." before shutting his mouth and hiding his face between his hands. Nagisa continued to stroke Rei on sensitive ares with his finger and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, if you want me to stop I will, I just, let my self, o shit... I'm sorry, I just..." Rei trembled on Nagisa's warm hand, causing Nagisa to stop the movements whatsoever.

He slowly left Rei back on his dest again, beside his discarded clothing, and cupped his hand around him, to try and keep him warm. "I-, I-, It's okay, I... I actually enjoyed it..." He was blushing again, Nagisa couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. "Well in _that_ case..." he started rubbing his thumb along Rei's dick, still cupping his other arm around. Nagisa spread Rei's legs apart and while still massaging his dick proceeded to lick open his asshole, resulting on tiny Rei cumming on Nagisa's hand.

 _That's adorable_ Nagisa thought to himself. Nagisa no longer had a boner, after he got scared that Rei might actually be angry at him, but continued with Rei when he admitted to liking it, probably he would make Rei pay back the favor latter, when he is sure that everything is okay. Rei was panting, apparently Nagisa had done a good job. "Hey, are you okay?" Asked Nagisa, to the tiny boy on his hand. It was weird looking down at him, since Rei was way taller than he was, usually.

Rei appear to be calmer, and he was no longer sobbing. Nagisa caressed his back with a finger, trying to sooth him a little bit, he was afraid he might have lost little Rei's trust. "Hey, its okay..." Nagisa repeated himself. "I know.." came a soft voice in response. Nagisa let out a sight of relief, at least he was talking again. "I love you." It was soft and small, and Nagisa wasn't sure he had heard right, Rei sure was hopping he hadn't said it out loud, he was still in a haze after what had just happened. His blush became redder, and covered all his tiny body now, that was the sign Nagisa needed to ensure what he had heard.

Nagisa leaned down and softly kissed Rei's back, "I love you too", he whispered into what he tried to be Rei's ear but ended up being his whole face. "But what happened, how did you end in my swimming bag?", "I really don't know." 

Nagisa realised that Rei was not confortable talking about the incident, so he would leave it for latter, for now, he cut open his tissue box and placed the small and tired Rei there, "You should sleep, we'll figure it out tomorrow." With that said, Nagisa left the table and walked to his bed, took out his school bag and started on some homework, to keep his mind from wondering about the topic. Tomorrow he would be able to think better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's to short, I'll try to make it worth it while it goes on...


End file.
